les loups et l'agneau
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: quand il y a deux loups affamés pour un agneau et quand l'agneau s'appelle Rodney s'ensuit une petite chasse, fic délire entre SF et conte de fées totalement hors sujet, oneshot.


**Titre** : les loups et l'agneau.

**Fanfic** : Stargate Atlantis

**shash** : McShep et McDex (micro soupçon de lorne)

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, tout est à la MGM, à sci fi et à dieu le père.

**Résumé** : juste un petit délire pour détendre l'atmosphère, entre science fiction et conte de fées, j'espère que cette figure de style vous plaira.

* * *

Il était une fois deux grands méchants loups et un petit et innocent agneau, enfin pas si petit si innocent que ça car l'agneau en question avait découvert sur le tard une sensualité certaine et avait apprit à s'en servir.

Il avait senti que les loups avaient des vues sur lui et patientait, en s'amusant de les voir prés à se confronter pour lui, après tout c'était un génie qui voyait tout même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

L'agneau en question appelons le Rodney était un grand scientifique arrogant, râleur, gourmand, fier, agaçant, des défauts diriez vous, non des qualités pour qui le connaissait vraiment, mais l'agneau avait grand cœur, une peau de velours douce comme de la soie, une intelligence suprême, des doigts de fées qui voletaient sur un ordinateur portable qu'il conservait toujours à ces côtés, des mains en perpétuel mouvement et le plus beau des regards, bleu comme le ciel d'un matin d'été.

Forcément quand on a de si beaux atouts on attire la convoitise, et le pauvre et doux agneau n'avait pas de chance, pas de chance diriez vous, je n'en suis pas sur car quand on est convoité par deux beaux grands loups qui veulent vous dévorer de bisous on ne proteste pas, et on doit s'estimer heureux.

L'agneau avait rencontré le loup un qui s'appelle John dans le cadre de son travail, ils travaillaient tous les deux dans un pays imaginaire, ils se connaissaient depuis deux ans et jamais le loup n'avait pensé à Rodney en terme amoureux jusqu'à ce que le loup deux nommé Ronon ne veuille n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Ronon le second loup avait rejoint l'équipe que bien plus tard, au départ Rodney l'ennuyait, il le trouvait peureux, geignard et avait du mal à résister à l'envie de l'étrangler, mais au fil du temps Rodney avait montré sa valeur et Ronon s'était habitué à sentir sa douce présence autour de lui.

Au point de le trouver désirable après une mission éprouvante ou Rodney avait montré tout son talent.

Ronon qui avait fait une chute avait eu besoin de soins et John avait demandé à Rodney de s'en occuper, l'agneau avait d'abord râlé car le deuxième loup grognait de rage et cela faisait un peu peur à l'agneau quand l'immense loup grognait.

Mais il avait du s'y risquer, il avait commencé à soigner Ronon, son agilité avec ses doigts détendirent le grand loup à un point ou il en éprouva un certain plaisir. Il sentait la concentration de Rodney et son souffle chaud, cela me mit en appétit, et depuis il n'eut de cesse que de le mettre dans son lit.

Mais dans le pays imaginaire de la merveilleuse cité d'Atlantis rien n'est simple, John le premier loup en devient jaloux, après tout il l'avait vu le premier et c'était lui qui l'avait voulu dans son équipe.

Certes John n'avait jamais considéré Rodney comme un partenaire de jeu potentiel, c'était devenu un espèce de frère, drôle de fratrie le loup et l'agneau ensemble, mais en y regardant bien il se rendit à l'évidence Rodney le mettait aussi en appétit avec ces rondeurs et son regard d'azur.

Et puis le fait que l'autre loup veuille à tout pris de l'agneau aiguisa son appétit et pour lui cela devient une obsession, mettre Rodney dans son lit, le mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce et le supplie de le manger.

Un jour ou Rodney était seul dans son laboratoire, John attendit dans l'ombre, guettant sa proie, ils étaient seuls, le loup a pas feutré s'approcha de l'agneau.

- Alors Rodney, toujours à travailler ?

Le doux agneau sursauta, puis fixa le loup tout sourire.

- Bonsoir John, vous m'avez fait peur. Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Oh oui, le loup désirait quelque chose, il voulait croquer cette bouche, mordiller ces lobes, suçoter les doigts divins de Rodney et surtout le mettre à nu et le prendre sur ce bureau, avec toute la force du loup.

-Allons, mon cher Rodney vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi dit John en se rapprochant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa future proie. Puis il se plaça derrière l'autre qui interdit ne dit mot. Il le fit pivoté et se pencha de façon à avoir le visage à hauteur de l'agneau.

Rodney était comme hypnotisé par les yeux enflammés de désir du loup.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dit il d'une petite voix.

Et John se pencha à son oreille et lui fit part de son envie, murmurant son désir de conquête. Rodney frissonnait, les choses dites l'effrayait mais c'était si troublant si sexy qu'il ne repoussa pas le conquérant mais dit :

- Vous vous moquez de moi, vous avez perdu un pari ou quoi ?

- Oh que non, Rodney je me suis aperçu que j'étais tenté par toi, me laisseras tu faire ou résisteras tu.

L'agneau regarda l'autre dans les yeux et ne vit pas de malice, seulement du désir, il fut tenté. Rodney posa ses lèvres sur celle de John qui enfin pouvait dévorer à sa guise, il mordilla et baisa, mordit et pinça la peau fragile jusqu'à ce que l'agneau devenu tigre sous ses doigts gémit et réclama plus, encore et encore.

Quand notre couple fut rassasié, le loup se rendit compte qu'il aurait longtemps faim de cet agneau tigre fait pour être caresser et lui dit :

- Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Ronon a des vues sur toi, il te désire mais je ne te veux qu'à moi, m'aimerais tu assez pour n'appartenir qu'à moi ?

Rodney réfléchit un temps mais savait que les plaisirs que lui avaient apporté son loup suffirait à le combler, sans parler encore d'amour bien qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, il sut qu'il pourrait se contenter de se faire mordiller et se faire aimer par ce vaillant animal.

- Je veux bien n'appartenir qu'à toi mais il faudra que tu me combles tous les jours dit il en s'enhardissant. Le loup acquiesça , ils arrangèrent leurs vêtements, s'embrassèrent tendrement et sortirent dans le couloir, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ronon qui souriait méchamment.

- Tu as réussi à me le prendre, tu as été plus rapide que moi dit il en grommelant, la voix basse et menaçante.

Rodney se plaça devant John courageusement et dit :

- Ne lui en veux pas, d'abord je crois que je l'aime depuis le premier jour confessa t'il en rougissant.

Ronon avait beau être un loup il comprenais ces choses là et donna sa bénédiction au couple d'amants.

- C'est de bonne guerre et puis vous êtes si mignon l'un avec l'autre, d'ailleurs je viens de me trouver un autre à séduire.

- Ah bon, qui est ce ? dit le loup John.

- C'est un chat, il est beau, petit et mignon, il s'appelle Lorne, le regard du loup était flamme.

- Bonne chance avec ton chat, j'espère qu'il saura ronronner.

- Merci beaucoup, comme ça sur la cité d'Atlantis, il y aura deux loups, un agneau devenu tigre et un chat amoureux.

Les trois se saluèrent, Ronon parti en chasse de son chat, le tigre allait partir tout seul quand son loup lui captura la main.

- Ou crois tu aller mon Rodney, saches que j'ai encore faim.

Rodney sourit et ces yeux bleus s'illuminèrent, il embrassa son amant et dit avec l'esprit mutin qui le caractérise

- Alors arrêtes de parler et viens dans mes quartiers que je te mange à mon tour.

Ainsi donc naquit l'amour, l'amour unique et spécial entre un loup devenu agneau et un agneau devenu tigre par amour. Quand à l'autre loup il se murmure qu'il aime un chat, mais qui ronronne pour l'autre personne ne le sait.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite fable vous a plu, et que vous n'aurez pas peur du loup, reviews please.


End file.
